1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control system, a display control method, a document extracting device, a portable information terminal, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-222200, there is disclosed an instruction manual presenting device with which, when a customer scans a bar code that is associated with an unit constituting a device, an instruction manual of the unit is displayed on a customer-side terminal.